


cold and flu season

by Alerion15



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, and as usual You is an idiot but everyone loves her anyway, but I wrote this with the mindset of trying to convey You x Everyone, platonic fluff, there's no ship stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: It all started off as a dumb dare...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know there’s Discourse™ surrounding the promo Yō UR, and we could get into that, but I’m more concerned abt my poor bby’s health, and someone, anyone, pls teach me how to title... I beg

It all started off as a dumb dare from Chika that was egged on by Mari and Yoshiko.

Snowboard down the biggest hill on Mt. Mikan.  Easy.  The catch… she had to do it while wearing a bikini top with no coat.

Now keep in mind Yō is kind of an idiot, and she tends to do before she thinks, but she’ll have you know she actually sat down and thought about the pros and cons of this dare.  She listened to Riko and Ruby’s soft pleas not to do it, Kanan and Hanamaru’s calm logic on why it was a bad idea and Dia’s lowkey threat if she went through with it she may or may not fight her.

She did it anyway.

And it was really fun.  The biting cold was chased away by the rush of adrenalin that coursed through her veins.  She cheered and laughed the whole way down. So much so that she had closed her eyes for a split second and didn’t notice the tree root she was speeding towards.

And the next thing she knew she was flying through the air and landing in a soft snow mound.

The rest of the Aqours members came running over from concern written over their features.

A beat passes before Yō pops her head out of the snow with a salute and a huge smile.

“Yousoro!”

Chika, Yoshiko, and Mari broke out into cheers and praises, Riko and Ruby try to quickly usher Yō into her coat, and Hanamaru and Kanan secretly placate Dia who looked ready to square up.

All the commotion instantly stops the moment a sneeze escaped from Yō.

“Calm down guys it’s nothing” she tried to reassure.

It was in fact not nothing.

One sneeze turned into two which became three, and then a runny nose, congested chest, and high temperature got thrown into the mix.  And throughout her entire decent into sickness Yō adamantly refused to admit that she was catching a cold.

There was definitely too much to do for her to get sick now.  Winter break may have begun but there were Aqours activities to be done.

For example, the completion of the new outfits she was sewing for the performance they had in two weeks.

So she was going to deny, deny, deny.

In the end Yoshiko had to trap her in her special ‘Yohane hold’. Yō was too weak to fight back. So weak that she might have passed out from exhaustion.  Not that she’d admit that.  Just like she wouldn’t admit that Kanan had to carry her home afterwards.

The first night of being bed ridden was boring and miserable.  Her boy ached, she was too hot then too cold, and all she could do is stare at her ceiling and whine pitifully.  The one bright spot was her father calling in skype and doting on her while her mother rolled her eyes in fond amusement at her husbands’ overdramatics.  Thanks to them Yō was able fall asleep with a smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

The early morning sun creeped into Yō’s room and the brunette groaned in discomfort.  God was her throat dry.  She opened her eyes blearily and tried to push herself up only to be met with resistance.  Blinking slowly her vision starts to focus and she met with calm amethyst eyes staring back at her.

“Kanan?”  Yō rasps out, not entirely sure if this was a fever dream or not.  The older girl doesn’t respond, she just picks up a cup and brings it to Yō’s lips letting her sip the ice water which soothes her aching throat.

“Thanks”

Kanan nods and puts the cup back on the desk before resting her head in her palm, “First off, you’re welcome, secondly, you’re an idiot.”

Yō pouts but doesn’t protest like she usually does.

“Wait, how log were you watching me sleep?”

Kanan tilts her head and shrugs, “A while.”

“You know most people would think that’s a little, I wanna say weird, but creepy feels more appropriate.”

Honestly I think it was really thoughtful of me.  Especially since I know the others are gonna swing by throughout the day.  So enjoy this moment of peace I’m giving you.”

Kanan’s eyes turn soft and she reaches out to caress the brunettes’ cheek, “I was really worried dummy.   We all were after you passed out like that.” Yō just burrows into the covers and flushes in embarrassment.

“Sorry” she murmurs.

Kanan stands up and makes her way to the bathroom.  She returns with a small basin of water and two washcloths.  She lightly wets one and uses it to wipe off Yō’s sweat covered forehead.  The second washcloth she immerses in the water and wrings it out slightly. Brushing the younger girls bangs back Kanan places a kiss on her forehead before putting the wet cloth there.

“I’ve got to head out, I took a pretty long detour on my morning jog to come see you and now I gotta go open up the shop.”

“Really? What time is it?” Yō asks trying to ignore the tingly feeling the kiss had left on her forehead.

“Going on seven right now.” Kanan walks to the bedroom door and throws a wink over her shoulder, “try not to do anything else too dumb while I’m gone.”

“Aye-Aye” Yō weakly salutes

 

* * *

 

 

Her next visitors come at a more decent hour. Its half past twelve and Yō was just about to call her mom because she was hungry when three firm knocks at her door stop her.  Thinking that her mom suddenly became a psychic Yō is surprised when Dia, Ruby and Hanamaru enter her room.

The red head rushes to Yō’s side with tears in her eyes.

“Yō, I’m so glad you’re alright.  It was really scary when you passed out yesterday I didn’t know what to think.” Ruby sniffles.  Yō smiles’ reassuringly and pets the first year on the head reassuringly.

“You don’t have to worry about me Ruby.  A little cold won’t keep me down for long.” Yō’s optimistic tone is overshadowed by the coughing fit that suddenly hit her.

Ruby whimpers and tries to soothe the brunette by gently taking her hand and stroking it.

“I would hardly call fainting from a 102 temperature a _little_ cold.” Dia says with arms crossed and fingers tapping on her forearm.  Hanamaru nudges her a bit before she approaches Yō’s beside too.

“How do you feel?”

“Hmm, my fever has gone down and I’m less achey.”

Hanamaru smiles and her eyes brighten as an idea hits her, “I bet you’re hungry aint’cha”

“Yeah, I was actually about to call my mom before you guys knocked.”

“Well lucky for you we brought along some homemade soup for you.”

“Really!” Yō gets excited.

“Yup.  How about Ruby and I go heat it up for you?” Leaving no room for protest Hanamaru pulls Ruby along and heads for the door.  As the duo walks by Hanamaru nudges the defiant looking Dia again and gives her a narrowed look before disappearing out the door.

Yō gulps as she’s left alone with the fuming third year.

“Dia…” green eyes cut to Yō, “I’m sorry”

Dia balls her fists up and marches over to Yō who braces herself for a lecture.  But surprise overtakes her when she’s brought into a hug.

“You may be an idiot but I’m glad you’re okay.”

Yō returns the hug the best she can glad that she avoided whatever physical punishment Dia might have had up her sleeve.

But maybe she spoke too soon because as soon as they broke the hug Dia plucked her on the forehead haughty smile.

“Although if you do something like this again I cannot be held responsible for my actions...” Yō gulps and nods  in fear.

When the first years come back Dia helps Yō sit all the way up and Ruby offers to feed her.  Yō wanted to politely decline, she wasn’t _that_ sick after all, but there was something about the hopeful look in the redhead’s eyes that she just couldn’t disappoint.

As she opens her mouth to accept the first spoonful she notices the bandages the covered the shy girls fingers.

“What happened to you hand Ruby?”

The redhead avoids eye-contact and fidgets in place, “Um I’m not as skilled as you in the kitchen,” her cheeks become a light pink but she finally locks gazes with Yō, “But I did my Rubesty and I poured all my feelings into it, so please enjoy.”

“Amazing Ruby that almost sounded like a confession.” Hanamaru teased

Ruby whines and just out her bottom lip, “Mou, Maru…”

“So you made this all by yourself?” Yō asked

“Well Dia helped me out-”

“But Ruby did most of the work.” Dia butted in with pride.

“It’s really good!” Yō praised

“Ah, I’m glad.” Ruby exhaled.

After the delicious bowl of soup that soothed her sore throat Yō began to feel a little sleepy.  Ruby and Dia go to wash out the dishes that were used and get a fresh cool cloth for Yō’s forehead.

Yō let out a yawn, stretching her arms foreword.  She was starting to feel restless, lying in bed all day really sapped her energy and she didn’t like it.

“Tired?” Hanamaru asked, Yō just hummed, “I have an idea, scoot over a bit.” Too drowsy to ask questions Yō just complies.  Hanamaru makes her way onto the bed resting her back on the headboard.

“Here, rest your head in my lap.” Yō gives her a dubious look but Hanamaru just smiles encouragingly, “Don’t worry zura, I promise it’s nice and comfy.” Hanamaru pats her lap invitingly and Yō gently rests her head there.

“There ya go nice and comfy right?”

“Yeah, you’re soft like a pillow.” Yō sights drowsily.  Hanamaru starts stoking the swimmers head humming softly.

Her humming turns into singing and Yō’s sleep addled mind had trouble placing the tune. Instead of thinking too much she just enjoyed the sensation of her hair being brushed back with such a gentle touch and the soothing voice of her junior.  Yō always admired Hanamaru’s voice, it was gentle but strong.  She sung each word clearly but with the tenderness of a mother holding their child.  It was the kind of voice that you would expect from someone who sung choir, the kind of voice that would let out a soulful hymn that would stick with you for the rest of the day.

_“The day is past and gone; the shadows of the evening fall; the night is coming on. Within my heart a welcome guest, within my home abide.”_

Yō was out before the younger girl could even hit the chorus.

 

* * *

 

 

The afternoon light is starting to fade and Yō’s temperature spikes.  She wakes up from her nap overheated, sweaty and agitated.

Her mom helps her take a cool shower to combat her temperature and it does help bring some energy back into her body and her temp back to a more manageable level.  When she exits the shower, clad in fresh pajamas, she feels more human but she was not looking forward to lying in her bed again.

As they approach her bedroom door Yō can hear voices going back and forth.  Yō furrows her brow and turns to her mom who just shakes her head and sighs.

“You’ve definitely made some… interesting new friends.  I’m pretty sure some of them could even beat Chikacchi in terms of… uniqueness.”

Without even saying their names Yō already knew who was waiting for her, and she wasn’t disappointed when the door opens and Yoshiko and Mari are standing on opposite sides of her bed holding two different comforters while Riko stood in the middle obviously trying to pacify them.

“Last chance to run away.” Her mom whispers. Yō laughs uneasily.  If only her mom knew it wasn’t that easy.  All hopes of escape disappeared the moment her mother let them in the house.  She takes a breathe starting a mental countdown.

_3… 2… 1…_

And right on time Yoshiko and Mari have the weak and defenseless swimmer in their sights.  Yō wasn’t sure how she felt about the glint in their eyes, or the apologetic look Riko just subtly threw at her.

“Now girls maybe dial it back a little, we just got her fever down we wouldn’t want to work her up again.”

Mari was the first to respond with the most winning smile planted on her face.

“Of course Mrs. Watanabe.  Believe me you have nothing to worry about your daughter is in _perfect_ hands, _non preoccuparti,_ don’t worry.”

“The health of one Yohane’s little demons always takes top priority since she relies on them to help power her.  If one is ill Yohane herself isn’t at one hundred percent.” Yoshiko says with a nod.

“Don’t worry ma’am I’ll make sure these two behave.” Riko bows deeply.

Mrs. Watanabe just gives her a sympathetic smile, “You really are a brave and selfless girl Riko-chan.” And with one last cautious look another daughter Mrs. Watanabe leaves them alone.

As soon as the door clicks shut Mari’s smile turns predatory. “So…. Cookie Monster huh? How unexpectedly _cute_.”

Yō’s whole face is consumed by a blush which she tries to hide by pulling the blue hood of her onesie over her face.

Yoshiko giggles, “It even has a plush cookie in the pocket~”

“I don’t wanna hear anything from someone who sleeps in a shark hammock.” Yō protests shuffling past Yoshiko.  Before the first year can come up with a response Riko decides to change gears.

“How are you feeling?”

“Totally fine.  I wouldn’t be surprised if I was all better by tomorrow.” Yō actually sounded really believable.

At least until she tried to punctuate the statement with her usual salute.  The sudden motion suddenly made her head spin and she tilted dangerously to the right.

Luckily Yoshiko was there to catch her ad guide her to the bed.

“Hmph, that didn’t look fine to me.” Yoshiko says.

Yō just face plants on the bed and groans.

“Wait… did you guys change the sheets?”

“Yup!  We couldn’t just let you lay in the same germ ridden sheets all day, _no bene,_ no good”

“Wow, thanks.”

Riko helps Yō turn over on her back, “We also brought lots of water, vitamin lemon juice, cough drops, and some snacks.” The redhead reaches down and produces a plastic bag from seemingly nowhere.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes we did,” Riko protests, “You never ask for things even when you should.  You’re too selfless for your own good.”

“We also brought blankets!” Mari brought Yō’s attention back to the fluffy comforters both she and Yoshiko had.

“Why did you bring two?”

“Because _someone_ couldn’t realize that my blanket was the best choice.” Mari, none too subtly looks in Yoshiko’s direction.

“Yō look here,” The swimmer turns to the first year who was now showcasing a black galaxy themed comforter which Yō had t let her eyes adjust to for a second because wow, that was a little dizzying.

“This is Yohane’s own full proof cold remedy comforter straight from my own lair.  It’s infused with a powerful healing spell that’s meant to remove any sickness from your body and send it into the cold abyss of space depicted in the design.”

“Buu Buu!” Mari makes an X with her arms, “That way too dark Yoshiko.  What she needs is something bright that’ll bring _good vibes_.” Mari opens her blanket up; it was powder blue with child like stars scribbled on it.  This one was definitely easier on the eyes.

“It’ll keep you warm while reminding you how _shiny_ you are which will make you smile and feel better.”

“So,” they both say, “Which one do you like better?”

Knowing that there was no safe answer Yō just sighs and rests her head in Riko’s lap, “Both” she answers honestly.

What she expected was more random banter, but what she got instead was both blankets suddenly thrown on her as she felt her bed suddenly bounce a little.  The next thing she knew she was surrounded by her friends.

“Being sick is the worst,” Yoshiko starts, “It’s even worse when you’re all alone.” She says knowingly.

“So we’re going to do our best to keep your spirits up with the best company in the world.” Mari continues.

Yō smiles touched by their thoughtfulness.  Sitting up she gives them her patented Yousoro smile.

“And with that said how about we play a game.”  Mari smiles widely.

“Yeah!” Yō says excitedly.

Mari and Yoshiko hop off the bed to get the game set up while Riko places a hand on the brunettes shoulder with a grim smile on her face.

“Back out now while you still have the chance.”

“Huh?”

“Save yourself from the madness that’s about to unfold.”

“What do you mean Riko?” Yō tilts her head I confusion.

Before the redhead could answer Mari’s voice fills the air again.

“Alright who’s ready to play Uno!”

Oh. Oooooh. Ok Yō can now understand the warning.  She thinks about backing out for a second but a voice in the back of her mind, similar to the one that told her to take the dare, told her there was no way anything that bad could happen.

 

* * *

 

 

Of course an hour later she was proven wrong as Mari, sans shirt, places down another plus four onto the stack.

From the corner she was banished to Yoshiko calls bull and peeks her head out from the cover she was hiding under.

Riko had her hands folded in front of her mouth, cards face down on the bed, and eyes closed, seemingly praying.

And she probably was praying, praying for Yō’s soul that is, as said brunette frantically looked through her cards for a plus four or red plus two, refusing to accept that she had to pick up sixteen cards.  She mentally cursed as she came up empty again.

Unable to admit the tragic truth Yō just lays face first on the bed and lets out a silent scream.

Mari just chuckles evilly as she plucks the cards for the desolate swimmer.

Riko rubs her back trying to consol her.

And Yoshiko jeers from the corner accusing the blonde of using dark magic.

.

.

At ten p.m. Yō’s phone pinged twice

_Come to the living room_

_Bring your blankets_

It was from Chika and Yō had to wonder if she was sending messages to the wrong person again.  And then as if her best friend had read her mind her phone pings again.

_Yes this is for You_

_…_

_Get it, cause it’s your name_

_But I’m also addressing you_

Chika then sends three of those laughing/crying emojis.  Yō can’t help but smile.  What a nerd.

Gathering up the comforters Yoshiko and Mari had brought and headed for the door.  The door that she had forgot that she closed because she couldn’t see over the mountain of fluff.  And promptly walked into it.  Fortunately her face was spared because of the blanket shield but she couldn’t say the same for her butt which hit the floor with a loud thud.

Quickly recovering and brushing off the embarrassing moment she opens her door and carefully navigates the hallways until she reaches the living room.

The blankets are suddenly removed from her hold allowing her to see the giant fort in the middle of her living room.

“So do you like it?” Finally remembering that there was another person in the room Yō turns to her smiling best friend who was dressed in an Elmo onesie that paired with Yō’s Cookie Monster one.

“Did you come here dressed like that?”

“Of course.” Chika said like it was obvious.

“Two more questions. Why?  And how much did your sisters laugh?”

Chika pouts, “Mito-nee couldn’t even stop laughing long enough to answer me when I asked her to drive me over here.  Shima-nee just giggled a little and said I looked cute.  And I’m here for a surprise sleepover!”

“But I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Don’t worry Yō I’ve been eating a bunch of Mikans all day in preparation for this.  My immune system is probably the strongest it’s ever been right now.”

The logic was shaky, but it’s not like she was necessarily wrong wither.  Yō decided to just ask another question instead of thinking about it.  “How did you get your sisters to let you stay the night?”

“Hmm, it was actually easy.  When I told Shima-nee all she said was her only condition was that I took a picture of us in our matching PJs.”

Yō lets them lapse into silence as she takes in the impressive looking fort.

“Ya know it does look just like the ones we would build when we were little.”

“Well not just like them, I had to make it bigger otherwise I don’t think we’d fit.  But I thought it’d be a nice way to unwind after a whole day of being cooped up in your room.”

Yō’s eyes glossed over and she began to sniffle in a way that totally unrelated to her cold.  Chika suddenly panics unsure why Yō looked like she was about to cry.

“Ah! Yō what happened? Are you in pain?”

Yō lets out a watery chuckle.

“No, it’s just.  I realized I have some pretty great friends that really care about me.  Which, I mean, I knew that but… I don’t know.  I think this cold is really going to my head.” Yō tries to wipe her tears away with her sleeve but Chika stops her.

“Wait, I came prepared!  Well not exactly for the whole crying thing, but I did bring tissues just in case.” The orange haired girl disappears into the fort for a moment before coming back with a box of tissues. Yō takes a couple and wipes at her eyes.  She excuses herself to go blow her nose and Chika tells her to meet her in the fort when she comes back.

Disposing of the gross tissues Yō washes her hands and then splashes some cool water on her face.  Emotions now in check she returns to the living room and enters the fort that was being lit by a small night light.  It was a little less than a foot tall and slowly rotated while projecting cute sea creatures that seemed to casually drift across the walls of the fort.

“You still have that?” Yō asked a little shocked.

“Of course I do.  It was the first thing we ever got at the Aquarium together.”

Yō’s smile widens and bumps shoulders with Chika.

“So what’s the plan? Sit here and watch the fish swim by?”

“Yeah we can do that.  But I also brought my laptop so we could watch some µ performances, or vine compilations on youtube.  It’s all up to you captain Yō.”

Yō pretended to think for a second. “I say that you bring out yur laptop first mate Chika, we’ve got some vines to watch.”

 

* * *

 

 

In the end her first day of being sick in bed wasn’t as quiet as one might expect.  But with all her friends there to keep her occupied she realized it that their presence made her feel better than any medicine could.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, the Yousoro had a pretty busy day huh? I know ppl say you should rest when ur sick and that’s true but I find that when I have people around to distract me I don’t feel as sick as when I’m alone and can only think about all my cold symptoms kicking my ass. As long as they let me nod off whenever then the more the merrier!
> 
> Hanamaru lulling you to sleep with her beautiful voice actually does wonders for your health, without that idk if Yō would have survived the Guilty Kiss visit. Also I was going to go for matching pokemon themed onesies but was like nah, that’d be too cool, Chika wanted to make sure she got the more embarrassing sesame street ones (but tbh they’d probs look super cute and if someone drew it I’d love you forever)
> 
> I’m actually sick myself, unfortunately I don’t have the same support system as Yō, but whatever I’ll tough it out! Ganbaruby! And disclaimer: all Italian in this story was googled so sorry if any phrases are incorrect.
> 
> Please let me know how I’m doing with writing each girl, I wanna know who I have to work on (tbh it’s probably all of them cause I’m trash although someone did compliment how I write Chika) I definitely wanna write more group stuff or subunit things or other brotp moments! (I’m not just shipping trash, surprising I know). I feel like I struggle with Yō the most (even tho she’s my best girl) like I love her genki sporty side but I feel like I’m always trying to unearth that cute sensitive side that we got a glimpse of in ep 11 and idk how I’m doing.
> 
> And finally, Happy Holidays everyone! Stay safe and enjoy yourself :)


End file.
